


Bleak Room

by thunderybee



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Bottom Khadgar (Warcraft), M/M, Sargeras/Medivh/Khadgar
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24718936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderybee/pseuds/thunderybee
Summary: 警告：CP向为麦卡但R18部分有（精神意味上的）萨格拉斯x麦迪文和（精神身体双重意味上的）萨格拉斯x卡德加暗示
Relationships: Khadgar/Medivh (Warcraft)
Kudos: 5





	Bleak Room

“你能喝多少？”麦迪文问他。

“能喝一点”，卡德加说，“在紫罗兰城，吃饭时喝酒是件很正常的事。”

“还不错。”麦迪文说。

“你问我幻象的事。”麦迪文把手指放到下颌上撩开一点胡须，防止掉进酒杯里，他的眼睛在深红的酒液上映衬得幽绿又深邃，像两个漫不经心的漩涡，卡德加使劲眨了眨眼睛，星界法师的话穿过满脑子的酒精和木料烧焦的气味落到他耳朵里。

“呃，嗝，”卡德加点点头，差点把脑袋栽进酒杯里，“是，您说…”他费劲地思索着老法师的话，这不是容易事，他喝得不多，比起以前自如地撬开协会内的酒窖神不知鬼不觉地把老头子们的私藏偷个精光来说，确实不多了，但他现在感觉就像被淹没在深绿的漩涡里，手指黏稠而沉重地粘在杯子上直往下坠，他茫然地盯着麦迪文的眼睛，像个白痴一样不停地点头，“说……能量场……还有紊乱的时空……老师。”

“麦迪文。”

“麦迪文老师……”

“而且我提到，”麦迪文咕咚灌下了杯子里所有的酒，然后懒洋洋地只动了动手指满上它，“不要以平常的思维看待魔法，和这里，”卡德加不知道是不是自己真的酒量退步了，他看着老法师的眼睛，从黯淡到熠熠生辉，又像将熄灭的烛光一样涣散开来，没有一句话听进去，出乎意料的是星界法师倒没有因为他在这种突发授课中的走神而发火，麦迪文看起来和他同样茫然而懒散，如果不是他并没有像自己一样喝到打嗝并且叙述的仍然条理清晰有力，莫罗斯恐怕要拖着两个喝大的法师扔进冷水池里。

“他拖不动，”麦迪文懒洋洋地回答，“并且我确实没喝醉，或者说喝醉的也不是我，孩子。”

卡德加已经没有足够的逻辑来理清老法师的话了，和麦迪文绿得像潭水一样的眼睛不同，他的眼角开始泛红，潮湿的水汽从蓝眼睛周围渗出来，年轻的学徒使劲揉了揉眼睛，被松开翻倒的酒杯在地上摔了个粉碎。

“你看……好孩子，”星界法师和蔼地对他微笑，原本懒散宁静的神情中迸裂出一点星火般的狂热和诡异，“正如我说，赤脊山的爆炸让我来到此地，也正是我来到此地，赤脊山才会爆炸产生了能量场，你也一样。”

什么？卡德加茫然地看着地上的碎片和洇开的深红，他的意识不受控制地被拉扯着糅成一团，除了酒精的麻醉感还有一些异样的、受排斥的触碰抚摸着他已经不甚清醒的脑海，卡德加麻木地看着冷色的火光下莹润的陶杯碎片，一头倒了下去。

年轻法师倒下的钝响像合上门扉的最后一声咔哒，麦迪文努力瞪大了眼睛，他看着他的学生莫名其妙地直挺挺摔倒，这看上去很好笑，他的脸一定很疼，可麦迪文笑不出来。他原本想去扶他一把，或者动动手指，就像满上酒一样轻而易举地把他拎起来，但他越来越困，精神越来越疲惫，但脑子里像沸腾的熔火，剧烈的疼痛撕开他，模糊而污染的低语和腐朽的呼吸在他胸腔里膨胀回响。

“年轻的信赖让我得以存在……也正因为这轻而易举的信赖……他得以如此轻而易举地被摧毁……”

麦迪文伸出手抓向虚空，挣扎般的蓝色火焰从手腕上燃烧起来，但他咬牙切齿的绝望咆哮没有说完便被熄灭了，星界法师站起来踉跄了几步，然后稳稳地站在倒下的年轻法师身边。

“好孩子……好孩子，”老法师的咕哝里带着古怪而阴测测的邪恶，“如此年轻……愚蠢。”绿得要融化的眼睛里一眨不眨地凝视着温暖舒适的居所，香甜的蒸腾的酒气和噼啪燃烧的杉木香气混杂在一起，被冻结的荧光水晶散发着温顺的冷光。

麦迪文的眼睛里徘徊盘旋着冰冷的绿色和疯狂，“相信我，”他的声音低沉而阴郁，却又像是在耐心劝慰驯服着什么，“这温馨假象下的枷锁绝不是我想要的自由。”

房间内热度的来源，那簇蓬勃燃烧的像生命力一样融融的火焰顺应着熄灭了，奄奄一息的青烟缠绕着开始发冷的空气，老法师蹲下来，像抚摸一本温热而潜力无穷的书籍一样摸过年轻人柔软凌乱的黑发，活着的生命在他苍老的手指下呼吸起伏，老法师顿了顿，手指突然收紧遏住卡德加的咽喉，随即又懒洋洋地松开。

“你看，”麦迪文漫不经心地自言自语，“有些轮回必须被打破对不对，那就从你觉得本不应该做的开始，就像你有机会一定会阻止那疯狂的女人执拗地让你成为守护者一样。”

房间里静了下来。

麦迪文在黑暗的梦魇里浮沉着，他只剩三分属于自己的意识知道又脱离了真实世界，或者说，自己世界的掌控，这迟早会发生，从他对那个冒失又好奇的年轻人解释古矮人语开始，来自梦魇中的嗤笑就时时刻刻萦绕着他。

汹涌的让人疼痛又昏昏欲睡的魔法徘徊充盈在他不存在的身体里，如果他能发出声音，悲切而沉痛的呜咽就会从灼烧的喉管里溢出来，他从来没得到过自己想要的可怜的哪怕一丁点儿自由，现在他会把另一个鲜活的茫然的像林地鹿一样生命的自由给剥得支离破碎，但这并不是他想要的，他真正所想的什么都从来没有实现过。

像是在冰冷的水中挣扎出了什么动静，麦迪文眨了眨眼睛，意识到视线模糊是因为额头上渗出的汗水粘在了眼皮上，但他仍然不在他的身体里，他的大半还在漆黑的虚空中漫无目的地漂浮，只不过沸腾的酒精和萨格拉斯的控制并没有他想象中来的那么有效和专注，他半是沉睡半是清醒的眼睛苏醒了过来，正落在呻吟着的卡德加身上。

年轻的信赖有多年轻，十七岁，还是十八岁？他的身体倒是比他的头脑要成熟的多，但仍然温热，结实，被受控制的导师所贯穿时下颌和颈部泛着潮红的湿意，阖着的眼皮因为失控的魔法而发颤，牵连着长而润的睫毛都发起抖来，麦迪文既可怜他，又可怜自己，他想叫他醒过来让他逃走，又怯弱着缩了回去，萨格拉斯在他的模糊的灵魂里低声嘲笑，来自恶魔的感染腐蚀了老法师的身体，他落下的胡须燃烧起来在卡德加潮湿起伏的胸膛上燎出了灼痕，血迹隐约从尖锐的爪尖划过的地方渗出来，卡德加像一块即将被碾碎的琥珀蜷缩在麦迪文，或者恶魔的手里颤抖着，年轻的法师喉咙里溢出疼痛和湿润的喘息，他就像被混沌的噩梦所困在网里，而麦迪文远远地看着他，带着枷锁就那么看着他，和他一起痛苦着欢愉着哀叹命运。

“会好的，”他透过恶魔的手爪拧过抬起卡德加的腿的时候，轻轻地抚摸年轻人被拗断的脚踝，既像在安慰年轻的学徒，又像在徒劳地安抚自己，“会好的，孩子。”

卡德加突然打了个寒颤，阴冷和钝痛包围着他，年轻的法师茫然地爬起来，温热的火焰在壁炉里跳跃，房间里暖得让人懒洋洋的，星界法师窝在椅子里，面无表情地看着他。

他低下头扒了一下湿漉漉的衣领，甜蜜的酒气在凌乱的衣料间被散开，卡德加感到尴尬地无言以对，他后退一步，嘎吱一声踩到了碎片上。

“看来你的浮空术还没修炼到家，”麦迪文没什么起伏的音调对他叙述着，“或者酒精对你的魔法控制力远比你想的要后果严重，年轻的信赖，”他停顿了一下，像被某个词刺伤一样，将大半个脸缩回兜帽的阴影中，然后示意般地对卡德加偏了偏头，“去睡觉。”

“唔，”卡德加头痛欲裂地咕哝一声，“我去厨房拿扫帚……”

“回你的房间去！”

老法师突然咆哮了出来，卡德加被提高的音调和怒火吓了一跳，他慌张地一跃而起冲向房门，差点一头撞在门框上，也许是因为乱七八糟的步调或者踩进了碎片扭到什么，卡德加感到脚踝和腿隐隐作痛，“是的老师！晚安老师！”

等到慌乱的蹬蹬蹬脚步声从盘旋的长廊外消失，麦迪文绷紧的神经才松懈下来，他蜷缩在长袍里，像受伤一样垂下头，壁炉里的杉木持续而徒劳地燃烧着。


End file.
